How could this happen to me?
by Nikki Bilan
Summary: When Carey got pregnant she gave Zack away because it was to much to handle. 14 Years later Zack is still tossed around foster home to foster home and Cody is bullied. What happens when One of Zack's Families moves to Boston? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1- In Boston

(Cody Martin)

* * *

As Cody Martin wakes up in his bedroom of suite 2330 he looks at his alarm clock and realizes that he had over slept. He hates over sleeping because when he gets to school it about eight-thirty and that is when Derek and his friends roam the halls. Cody gets ready for school and gets his mom up so she can drive him there.

"Cody, you really have to stop over sleeping. What happened? This so isn't like you?" Carey said driving.

Cody didn't tell her about Derek because she already had the job of an only parent and two extra jobs. She was the cabaret singer at the Tipton Hotel in Boston and she also worked at the Mall part-time.

"Nothing, I just haven't been going to bed on time lately." He lied to her through his teeth and got on with his life.

They finally reached his school. He got to his locker and while opening it he heard a familiar voice. It wasn't to his liking though. He turned around.

"Derek! You know you better get to class. I hear there is a test in your English class today and you don't want to fail that…." He stopped what he was saying and hit himself in the face. _Why am I so stupid!_ He thought to himself.

"Are you calling me dumb Martin?" Derek asked in a rude voice looking down at Cody.

"No, not at all! It just that…"

"- I think we should ask what the rats at the bottom of the dumpster have to say about my grades!" Derek took Cody by the neck and brought him to the dumpster behind the cafeteria. Derek opened the top and his boys helped him lift Cody up.

"Ah… Derek no! Please that isn't what I meant!"

"To late nerd! You are going in!"

Derek ushered the guys to drop Cody in and they did what he said.

"Oh! And hey dork… today there is an earthquake!" Derek and his pals shook the dumpster so Cody got real far into it. Derek laughed and left Cody there.


	2. Chapter 2

Zack

Atlanta, Georgia is where Zack lives. He has been living in the group home for about two months. He loved the weekends. It was a time for kicking back, watching TV and, A NEW FAMILY!?!?

"What!? I am not doing this again!" Zack screamed.

"Come on Zack, it can't be that bad-" His social worker was cut off

"Not that bad?! Have you ever been through this?"

"No, but-"

"Exactly! So you wouldn't know!"

"Zack calm down! The family is very nice! They have a nice house in Boston-"

"Calm down?! What do you mean by 'calm down? My friends are here… in Atlanta. I'm not moving! Especially to Boston!"

"Zack, you can make new friends. Everything will be fine."

"No! Everything will not be fine. I can't just move to Boston… I WON'T!"

"Zack stop. Just pack and you can meet the family tomorrow."

Zack stormed off to his room and started to pack. While packing, Zack had fallen asleep.

The next morning Zack woke up the noise of his door being pounded on.

"Zack! Zackary! Get up and get ready! They will be there soon!"

Zack groaned, wiped his eyes, and got up. He grabbed his robe and went to the shower. When he was done he went to his room and got dressed in Jeans and a t-shirt that said, "Be warned, I am in a bad mood and I haven't choked anybody yet." He left his room and one of the home runners came up to him.

"Zack! What are you wearing?"

"What I usually wear on any other day."

"Well go and change into something nice! You have people coming here today!"

"Now why would I do a thing like that? They should get to know the real me!"

"Zackary! Go! NOW!"

"Fine!" Zack hated to wear nice clothes and would rather be comfy.

Zack had taken his own sweet time and put his own twist on what he was supposed to wear. Soon he heard his door being knocked on.

"Zack! They are here. Come on! Hurry up!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Zack left his room.

She looked down at him.

"Zack, I can be mad at you later! Just go."

She took him into the next room and they got started.

An hour and a half later they signed papers and Zack got his stuff and was off to Boston.


	3. Chapter 3

Zack arrived in Boston with a bleak out-look as he got off the plane.

"Oh my god… this is where you live?!" he said to them.

"Zacky, Please don't say that word."

"Ok… I am going to say what I want! And number two… DON'T CALL ME ZACKY!!"

"Zack, this is hard, I know but Boston will grow on you. Trust me! Now come on you can meet your sisters."

"SISTERS?!?!" He yelled so the whole airport could hear.

"Yea, twins. Kaila is probably a lot like you. But Korie isn't. She is into shopping and Kaila likes to skateboard and get into trouble. She is a little rebellious."

Zack followed his new parents to the car, and they drove home together. They got to the house and it wasn't too big or small. It was blue and covered in toilet paper! They heard really loud booming music. As the three got inside they looked around and saw a party. Zack started to smile and his mom (Mrs. Maria Sullivan) and dad (Mr. Francis Sullivan) were burning up with anger.

"KAILA!!!!!!!!" Mrs. Sullivan yelled. "Zack I am soooooo sorry. I didn't know!"

"OH MY GOD!" He didn't know what to say! He loved parties and this was awesome. A girl with brown hair and blue eyes was coming.

"Ah! Mom! Dad! Um… Korie and I wanted to-"

"Save it Kaila. You know you aren't supposed to throw parties while we are out of the house!"

"How long now?" Kaila asked.

"Two weeks. Now when I say three all of you are going to be gone but Zack, Kaila, and Korie. Ready….. THREE!" The house cleared quickly and Kaila cleaned up.

After an hour their dad started to yell for Kaila and Korie. Kaila came out of her attic bedroom in a big sweatshirt and jeans. Korie was in a pink skirt and tank top.

"Kaila, Korie, this is Zack. He is your brother."

"Dad you called me down stairs for- wait don't I know you?" Kaila said looking at Zack.

"No! I have never been to Boston and I wish I never had. I have lived in Georgia of my whole life."

"Well you look exactly like a kid in my class. Cody Martin. You heard of him?"

"No."

"Come here!" Kaila took Zack by his shirt and dragged him upstairs.

"Sit." Kaila looked around her room for her yearbook.

"Here." She said pointing at Cody.

"Holy crap!" Zack said.

"You can meet him tomorrow in school."

Cody got ready for school like every day. He got dressed brushed his teeth and woke his mom up. He arrived at school and greeted his friend Jax. His real name was Jaxon but he called him Jax.

"What is up with you today Cody? I saw you and was calling for you but you didn't even look!" Jax said.

"I just got here. Come on we gotta get to class." They left and went to class.

"Ok class today we have a new student. He just moved here from…"

"Atlanta, Georgia" Kaila told the teacher.

"Thank you Kaila."

"Hey Kaila! How was your weekend? Heard you had a party! How long?" Cody yelled from the other side of the room.

"Hey Codes! Yea I had a party! The 'rents came home with Zack and I got grounded for two weeks! Doesn't that totally suck? Hope I can still go to the concert!"

"Kaila, Cody! Two days of detention!"

"Hey, teach! Does that mean 48 hours or 30 minutes for two days?" Kaila said.

"Another detention!"

"God!" Kaila said under her breath.

"Any way! Zack come up here."

Zack was about to get up when Kaila stopped him.

"Kaila!"

"Wait Zack, I forgot something. Everybody this is creepy! He looks exactly like Cody! Come here Zack."

Zack stood up and looked at Cody.

"Oh my-" they said at the same time. They shut their mouths with their hands.

The day went fast and Cody invited Kaila, Korie, and Zack over to his house. Korie wanted to shop.

"Mom! I am home! Come here! I have something to show you!"

"What Cody? Oh hi Kaila."

"Hey Ms. Martin."

"Mom this is Zack."

Her eyes widened when she saw Zack.

"Zack, I have a question. Are you and Kaila related?"

"Well actually, I am adopted." He said.

Carey started to cry and Zack backed up.

"What in the world is wrong with your mom dude?"

"I have no idea."

"Zack! Your face scared her!"

"Shut up Kaila! Cody has the same face!"

"Zack... I think you are my son!"

Zack looked at Carey life she was a loopy, dolusional, duck.

"What?!" Kaila, Cody, and Zack all said at the same time.

"I am out of here!" Zack yelled, grabbed his backpack and skateboard, and left the suite.

"And on that note..." Kaila grabbed her skateboard and went after him.

Ding! Ding

The two elevators opened and Zack came running out of the elevator pushing every guest out of the way.

"Cody!" Mr. Mosbey screamed.

"I am Zack! Z-A-C-K!" He yelled and zoomed out of the door.

"GOD! ZACK! Get back here!" Kaila yelled as she skateboarded out of the elevator.

"Kaila!" Mr. Mosbey came after Kaila and grabbed her by the arm.

"Hey! Let go of me. I need to get my brother!" Kaila said.

"Brother?" Mr. Mosbey was distraught.

"I thought you only had a sister," Maddie said.

"My mom and dad adopted him yesterday, and today he finds Carey! ZAAAACK!" Kaila screamed taking off on her skateboard.

"Oh dear... I thought two of them was a problem! Now I have two and another one that looks like the first." Mr. Mosbey said.

"Good luck with that!" Maddie said and left.

* * *

Sorry about that long wait! I had writers block. I was also bombarded with school work. Next chapter will come soon! I promise!

also the video is comming soon... instead of alyson stoner being max she is Kaila


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kaila's POV

I flipped open my cell phone to call Zack and see where he was. It was raining, cold and I was wet. I dialed his number and heard the phone ring.

"Oh my god, Zack! Where are you?" I asked in my worrisome voice.

"Kaila, I am at home. I had to leave." Zack said.

"I will be home soon. See ya." I hung up and ran home.

I got inside and my parents were on the couches in the living room.

"Kaila, where have you been? It is past your curfew and we were worried sick!" My dad had screamed at me.

"Spare me the lecture dad. Where is Zack?"

"Up in his room, but Kaila-"

"Thanks dad!" I interrupted.

I ran up to Zack's room to talk to him.

"Zack, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." But he didn't sound fine to me.

"Are you sure?"

"Kaila! I am fine, just leave me alone."

"Zack, I feel more related to you then my own twin sister! I really care about you. Are you okay?"

"Kaila, imagine this, you were given away for adoption as a baby, tossed around from family to family your whole life, and you don't even know the people you live with! I have learned in my life to just stop caring because you will grow attached to something then have it snatched from you. Everyday you try to amount to more because when ever you are given back, you feel like you aren't good enough. And every where you go you hear the same thing! 'I hate my mom, or I hate my dad because of the stupidest thing in the world!' I just want to tell them to shut up! When you are adopted you have that spot in your heart that is never full because you don't even know your own mom. Then you go into a great family, make great new friends, and wait a minute…. you go over to your new friend's house and hey it's your mom. You don't know what to feel; happy, mad, sad, or scared, because you don't even know you mom." Zack was close to tears.

"Zack, I can't even imagine. All I can relate is Korie and I are adopted too but it was when we were just babies. But we have lived here our whole lives. Our dad was an alcoholic and our mom wanted us to be safe. She gave me and Korie up and that was that. I never think about it because to me it isn't a big deal. It is all in the past. You just take it and bury it."

"Kaila, you can't even imagine what I have seen, what I have heard, done, and been through."

"I am sure I don't and probably don't want to experience it. But right now we are being whiny little babies. I think it is time to flip our frowns and go play the Wii that my mom and dad got you."

"What?!" He was shocked.

"I am going to guess that they haven't told you yet." Zack shook his head. "NO MATTER!" I said with a British accent. "We shall go now anyway! Haha!"

We went down to the living room and turned on the TV.

"Hey mom! I accidentally told Zack about the Wii and we really want to play it. Can we?"

"Yes you can but there is one condition. You must set the table first!"


	5. writers block

Writers Block and homework!

hey everybody! I am at my aunts house for today and trying to think of stuff to wirte for both of my fan fics! I have writers block... really badly... my new fan fic is comming soon too! I hope you still want to read. It will be soon... I promise! Just wait a minimum of a week... Ok well G2G!

L8r!

Nikki


	6. Update soon!

Dear Readers,

This will be updated soon! I am sorry for the delay… as some of you know my parents are divorced and I hadn't seen my dad in a while so I spent a while with him and I still had to study for my finals, but during then I wrote a lot so just give me time to type them up and my stories will be as good as new. I am expecting to update them today and this weekend. I also have some new stories! And with my previous stories like this one, I have them in a notebook all finished but I need to type them and I am open for change. So sit back and my stories are coming soon!

-Nikki Bilan


	7. Chapter 5

Ch 5

Cody's POV

Zack, Kaila, Jax, and I were walking down the hall of school after the weekend we just had. Thank god it was the end of the day! It was a little creepy meeting at first but Zack and I are good friends, he just refuses to come over to my house. We all stopped at our lockers before class. Kaila and Zack switched their lockers so they were next to Jax and mine's. I heard the voice of Derek and jumped but he wasn't by me; so I looked over and he had mistaken Zack for me.

"Derek no," Kaila screeched. "That is Zack, Cody is over there." She said pointing at me.

"Hey, Kaila what the hell did you do that for?" I yelled as Derek and his crew came over to me. Derek grabbed the back of my shirt up by my collar.

"Derek! You can't have Cody either!" Jax yelled.

"Says who?" Derek threw me over by Zack and Kaila. Jax backed up.

"Says…" Zack procrastinated, "um-" Kaila cut him off.

"-Says Ben!" She stepped aside and grabbed a fellow peer and threw him at Derek. Jax broke free and us four ran for it. Derek and his friends followed us.

REGULAR POV

They ran out the door of the school and through the yards about a quarter mile away from school they four teens arrived at the Tipton with Derek and Justis, Derek's right hand man, and his other friends, still chasing them. The got into the lobby and ran over to the candy counter where Maddie was working. Derek and company followed.

"Guys what are you doing?" Maddie asked confused.

"You know what Maddie is right! Zack and Jax you stay over here, Cody you follow me," Kaila said. She ran over the front desk and so did Cody. Mr. Mosbey was typing on his laptop. The two jumped on top of the desk and over to the back. Derek then came into the Tipton.

"Just wait here Cody," Kaila said to him.

"Wait a minute you two. What do you think you are doing?" Mr. Mosbey started yelling. "You two from the candy counter come here now!" Derek smiled.

"I don't know what you were thinking by disrupting my hotel but if it happens this badly again, the people in this group, excluding the ones who live here, will be banished from my lobby!" The four ran to the elevator with Derek and Justis coming after them, knowing that the only safe place would be one of their homes.

Derek was very close to them when the elevator came and Jax rapidly pressed the door-close button. They went up to the twenty-third floor and Zack wasn't to happy with it.


End file.
